


Short Skirt Long Jacket

by jynx



Series: Let Them Eat Cake [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Girl!Kili - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Sibling Incest, Window Sex, fili is the CEO of Erebor International, he doesnt like it, implied Thorin/Bilbo, kili is a mechanic, kili wants her brother happy, short skirt, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili hasn't been home in ten days and Kili is extremely displeased with her brother. So she gets back at him with a short skirt and thigh high black boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. And then tumblr encouraged it. And Dothraki-Shieldmaiden demanded and yeah. Stuff. SO. 7900ish words of porn. And plot. There might be more but that will come (heh) later. If there is more. Meh. Maybe I'll just leave it open to prompts at some point.
> 
> Title from the Cake song.

Kili walked around the house barefoot in one of Fili’s button down shirts as she looked for any evidence of her wayward brother. It had been five days since she’d seen him and it was edging into the weekend and she was less than pleased. She walked through the living room, noting the different shoes near the sofa and the new laundry in the hamper in the first floor bathroom. She sighed and went back into the bedroom to check her phone.

Nothing.

She flopped back on the bed and called Fili, toying with her navel piercing as she listened to it ring...and ring...and ring. When it went into voicemail she hung up and stared at her phone unhappily. She sent him a text telling him to call her and got off the bed to shower. She still had work today.

God help Fili if he didn’t call her by the end of the day.

But he didn’t call that day, or the next. She took her anger and annoyance out on the engines she was working on at Dwalin’s garage. There was an Impala in the garage that Bofur and Bifur had both claimed to be a hunk of junk and impossible to get running again. After finishing the work she needed to she had taken to trying to coax life into the old car.

“You’re not going to get that thing running any time soon, lass,” Dwalin said as he took a sip of his coke. 

“Watch me,” she said, gritting her teeth and leaning into engine. She was tall for a girl, almost as tall as Dwalin, which irritated her brother to no end. Fili was a full four inches shorter than her and he hated it; Kili loved it and used it to her advantage whenever she could.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Fili, would it?” Dwalin asked.

Kili glared at him and straightened up, putting her greasy hands on her hips. “Now, why do you ask that?”

“Only time you start going after lost causes is when your brother starts ignoring you.”

“He’s not ignoring me,” Kili said, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out the rag to try and wipe the grease off her hands. “He’s busy. There’s a difference.”

“Sure there is,” Dwalin said. “Why don’t you get out of here for the day? The rest of us can hold down the fort and its not like we’re going to be getting that much business right now.”

Kili sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“There’s a good lass,” Dwalin said, hugging her around the shoulders and pressing a kiss to her grimey forehead.

:::

Kili looked at herself in the mirror of the department store, her hands on her hips. She was tall and her legs were probably her best feature, long and lean and leading to what FIli claimed was a fantastic ass. Her arms were muscled, maybe a little too muscled, but her stomach was flat and well defined. She wished her breasts were a bit bigger but knew that if they were they would only get in the way at work.

She wasn’t exactly feminine, choosing jeans that were normally stained or ripped to work in and large shirts with band logos or inane sayings that made her grin. Her hair was long only because it made it easier to keep under a hat or to keep pens and tools in it so she wouldn’t lose them. There was a reason almost everyone who came by the garage thought she was a guy until she opened her mouth.

She looked down at the pile of clothes she had grabbed before coming into the dressing room. Skirts. Why was she trying on skirts again? It wasn’t like she had anywhere to wear them. Every now and then Fili needed someone to be on his arm for a company function or other and he always took their mother because Kili flat out refused to be paraded about like a sack of meat in a fancy dress. She had better things to do with her time.

But now she was willingly trying on skirts. Not just any skirts either, but short skirts. She sighed and pulled one off the hanger and pulled it on. It was made of lycra and clung to everything and Kili shucked it almost as soon as she got it on. There were two others of cotton, short but not terribly short, but they looked wrong on her frame. The one thing that sucked about her build was she had a classic hourglass figure and an absurdly high waist. The skirts all sat awkwardly on her hips, not being long enough at all to be worn at her natural waist.

And then she tried on the blue plaid skirt with a wide black waist that was angled to be longer on one side than the other and a gold zipper running down almost the entire side. Not only did it sit well on her waist but it flared nicely and made her almost look like a girl. She tried to sit in it and laughed when it didn’t cover her ass at all when she sat. She reached for the zipper to take it off, thinking that if only Fili could see her trying skirts on. Especially this one. He’d laugh himself sick. She hesitated, looking back at the mirror.

Maybe he should see her in a skirt.

The beginnings of an idea began to take root and she twisted this way and that in front of the mirror, considering. It wouldn’t hurt to have a skirt at home. And, even more, maybe she could surprise Fili with it. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text.

//i know something you dont know// she sent, bringing the phone to her lips as she rotated her hips. Yes, the skirt would do very nicely for her plan.

Of course that meant that she would need to shave her legs. Fuck.

:::

Days seven and eight passed without a word from Fili and Dwalin was forcing her to leave the garage on time. It wasn’t a bad thing as she was getting increasingly short tempered. She had stood in front of a pissy Nissan with her hands on her hips as she rained curse words and insults on its maker down on it. It had been when she kicked it’s tire and went to climb under it that Dwalin had pulled her away and sent her home with a pointed look. 

Instead of going home she ended up at the mall again. She grabbed a coffee and looked around at shoes. 

Kili was a simple girl. She liked things that made sense, like sneakers and boots. She had two pairs of Doc Martens for work, both in various stages of needing to be replaced, and a pair of sneakers at home for when she went running with Fili or kickboxing. The shoes she was looking at were heels. She had worn heels once or twice before and they weren’t anything to sneeze at. But she should find something to go with that skirt.

The sales people stared at her but smiled and offered to help her find what she was looking for. Kili had shrugged helplessly and the sales girls had backed off to let her make up her mind. She was just about to leave when she caught sight of a pair of stiletto boots that went up to the thigh. 

“Those boots,” she said, pointing to the display. “What are they made of?”

“Lycra,” one sales girl said immediately. “It makes it easy to roll on and it stays up nicely. You have to have the legs for it, of course.”

“How high’s the heel?” Kili asked, ignoring the slight. She probably did have the legs for them.

“It’s a six inch heel,” the girl said.

“Got it in a nine?” Kili asked.

:::

Day nine saw her leaving work on her own at five and going back to the mall. She was fed up with Fili and more than ready to put her little plan into action. If her idiot brother didn’t get his ass home tonight, or at least call her to let her know he was still breathing, then she was going to do what she needed to to teach him a apparently much needed lesson.

She headed for one store that sold sexy underwear and seduction wear and poked around their selection. She found a black halter top with no back and a neckline that plunged all the way to her navel. She wormed her way out of her sports bra when she tried it on and admired the way it draped on her frame. Her tits looked fabulous in it and it showed off her toned stomach, just showing off her navel piercing. The black fabric folded over and under for the waist and pooled nicely. It would go well with the skirt she had bought before.

She then turned to the other stuff she had grabbed and fingered the fabric apprehensively. It was all lace. A black lace garter belt and a black lace, crotchless, thong. Kili shucked her jeans and left the new shirt on and tried the lacey stuff on. The garters hung uselessly against her ass and thighs but everything looked nice. She was a cotton girl, going for whatever was more comfortable and easy to wear. All this stuff was bizarre and made no sense to her, but all she had to do was imagine Fili’s face when she turned up in it all and that was enough.

Kili paid for everything and stopped by the body jewelry counter, pointing out a chandelier navel ring that was silver and studded with blue topaz and crystals. She had a simple barbell in now, nothing fancy. The whole thing had been a dare when she was in high school. Fili had been in college at the time and Kili almost never saw him. She had tried, at her mother’s insistence, that she make girl friends. It had worked but all she had gotten out of it was a navel piercing, headaches from the drama, and the knowledge that normal women were batshit insane and she wanted no part of that.

She went home with her bags and looked around the house. No sign that Fili had even been by. His clothes were still where they were and no more dirty laundry had shown up. He was probably using the company’s laundry service to make sure he was in clean clothes, or he was having his tailor send over new clothes every day. 

It was late, maybe seven or so, but when she called the spa they were not only open but able to get her in first thing the next morning. Once she got off the phone there she dialed her brother’s office.

“Erebor International, Mr Durin’s office, how may I help you?” Jennifer, Fili’s assistant, asked in a perky voice.

“Hey Jen, it’s me,” Kili said.

“Kili!” Jennifer said happily. “We were taking bets when you’d call.”

Kili grinned, flopping down on the couch. “I was getting tired of waiting,” she said. “Do you know what Fili’s schedule is like for tomorrow?”

“He’s pretty busy,” Jennifer said and Kili could hear her mouse and keyboard clicking over the phone. “Need me to rearrange some things?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Kili said. “I know the merger is important or I’d tell you to schedule him a couple days off.”

“The merger with the security company should be done by next Tuesday,” Jennifer said. “That’s only five days away.”

“Still too long,” Kili said with a sigh. “Uhm, Tuesday. So that means Wednesday for all the paperwork and bullshit. Black out Thursday and Friday for me?”

“I’ll make sure he has Thursday through Sunday off,” Jennifer said. “He deserves to have a weekend for once.”

“Works for me,” Kili said. She ran her hand through her hair and regarded it thoughtfully. Maybe she should do something about her hair... “Has he been eating?”

“Heather’s been making sure he eats,” Jennifer said promptly. “She’s been switching out his coffee to decaf after six and standing over him to make sure he actually eats. I can’t say anything about his sleeping or anything else though, but we’ve been making sure he doesn’t have too much caffeine and he eats well enough.”

“Awesome,” Kili said, a tiny bit of relief spreading through her. 

“We know how he gets,” Jennifer said. “It’s so sweet you worry after your brother like this.”

“Yeah, well. Someone’s got to and Mum and Uncle won’t. They’re too focused on the company and making sure Fili doesn’t screw something up now he’s the CEO,” Kili said. “So what time should I aim for tomorrow?”

“After six,” Jennifer said. “That’s right after a big meeting so you should be able to grab him from there easily enough.”

“Perfect,” Kili said. “Thanks, Jen.”

“No problem!”

:::

Kili sent Dwalin a text the next morning that she was taking the day off. It was Friday, it wouldn’t be that busy and the others could handle it if it did get busy. She went to the spa and felt a tiny bit of pity when the girl working with her got a look at her. Kili was never really into the whole feminine personal maintenance that everyone else was and didn’t see the need to shave her legs all that often or her arms. The woman took one look at her and directed her to a table to have Kili waxed. It hurt like hell but Kili put up with it.

Next was the soaking, getting as much motor oil and grime out of her skin that they could, and treating her skin with nice smelling oils that made even her rough hands soft and dainty looking. They gave her a french manicure and pedicure as well. It took an obscene amount of money and a good four or five hours before Kili was allowed to leave. She stopped by the hair salon next, getting her hair cut and styled with curls and highlights. 

By the time she got home she looked and felt like a proper girl. It didn’t take long to get dressed in the clothes she had bought, there being so little of everything she was wearing, and she popped into the bathroom and did what little she could with lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. It was a pain in the ass and Fili better appreciate the effort she was giving or she was going to kick his ass. She fluffed her hair, letting it hang loose around her face and down her back, making a face at the way it sat on her head. She usually threw it back in a ponytail or a bun or had it hidden under a baseball hat. This was very different for her.

She called a taxi and waited for it to arrive. She tried to avoid picking at her nails, nervous and excited, before remembering she should probably hide her clothes from the office. They all knew who she was but her relationship with Fili was a secret. It had to be, after all. Her going to his office like this was a big risk but he really hadn’t left her much choice.

She went to the hall closet and went through her jackets before pulling off the leather jacket Fili had gotten her ages ago. It was black and long, hitting mid-thigh, and buttery soft. She pulled it on and dashed into the bathroom to see how she looked. It hid everything but the boots, and those could be explained away easily enough. Most of the people at EI thought Kili had a biker boyfriend or something like that. It was helpful, being the black sheep of the family who wanted absolutely nothing to do with a big corporate company.

:::

Kili waited outside the meeting room Jen had pointed out to her and pulled out her cell phone. 6:15. She knew the bulk of the meeting was over since most of the people had left, but still Fili had yet to come out. She rolled her eyes and tucked her phone back in her pocket before pushing the door open.

Fili was talking to a couple of men in suits, none she recognized, and he looked tired and distracted. His short blond hair was in mild disarray from him running his hands through it and he had discarded his suit jacket. He stood there in pressed black slacks and a pale yellow shirt with a dark gold tie. His eyes had darted over to her when the door opened and promptly stopped talking.

“Mr Durin?” one of the men asked.

“What?” Fili asked, turning back to them.

“You were saying something about how your company’s tech department will help--”

“I am so sorry, gentlemen,” Kili interrupted, making her way over to them and snaking her arm through Fili’s. “I have to steal my brother away. We’re meeting some friends for dinner and if we don’t leave now we’re going to be horribly late.”

“Oh, by all means, Ms...?” one of the men said, his eyes raking over her form. He was leering at her, smiling as he reached down and adjusted himself.

“You can call me Ms Durin,” Kili said with her best fake smile. Fili had yet to take his eyes off her, his head tilted back to see her completely and hadn't noticed the way the other men were looking at her. “If you’ll excuse me.” She turned and tugged Fili with her. Her brother sputtered out apologies and promises to go over the information at a later date as she practically dragged Fili out of the office.

“Holy shit, Kee,” he said once they were in the hallway. “You--”

“Not a word,” Kili said, still dragging him by the wrist behind her to his office. “You broke our deal.”

Fili was quiet behind her until they got into his office. Jennifer had already left for the night, assuming that Kili was going to drag Fili home by his ear, but no. She had a different idea on how the rest of the night would go. Most of the building was empty and there were some very heavy doors between the rest of the company and the CEO’s office, which gave them some much desired privacy. 

Once they were in his office, Kili dropped his hand and grabbed his tie, tugging him in close and using the now ten inches of height to stare down at him.

“Tell me what was so important that you decided to break our agreement,” Kili demanded.

Fili swallowed, “The merger--”

“Is not that important,” Kili said. “As far as I know, it’s been a done deal since last month. All you should have been doing is going over terms and signing paperwork and it would be done.”

“Uncle--”

“I don’t want excuses,” Kili said, walking Fili back so he fell against the plush couch he had probably been sleeping on for the past ten days. She let go of his tie and stared down at him. “Uncle is an excuse, Fili. You don’t use excuses with me.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Fili said, keeping eye contact with her.

“You’ve been ignoring my calls,” Kili said as she started undoing the buttons on her coat. “You know how I feel about that.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She got the coat open and let it fall to the floor. Fili’s eyes widened as he took in her short skirt, the plunging neckline of her shirt, and the boots. His eyes were fixed on her legs, on the way the lycra clung to her thighs and how he could see the top of her stockings and the garters attached to them.

“Do you remember what we agreed upon?” Kili asked, her hands on her hips.

Fili swallowed and nodded.

“Tell me what we agreed upon,” she ordered.

“No more than a week without contact. A text is fine, a phone call is better. Do not stay at the office more than three days in a row. Come home to sleep. Remember to eat at least two meals a day. If Uncle starts being demanding, either call you or Bilbo and you’ll make him back off. If Mother starts in on me, tell you,” Fili recited.

“And exactly how many of those did you break?”

“All of them,” Fili said.

Kili’s eyes narrowed. “Jen told me Heather was making you eat.”

Fili slouched down in the couch like a guilty schoolboy. Kili took a deep, calming breath and let it out. Of course he’d find a way around his assistants. Why was her brother such a pain in the ass?

She turned and kicked the coffee table closer to the couch and braced her leg on the top. Fili’s eyes trailed up her leg to between her legs where the skirt really wasn’t long enough to hide the black lace. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him up, and grabbed him by the tie once he was close enough. She leaned down and kissed him, nipping his lip and wound the gold silk around her fist.

“Do you like my boots?” she said with a slow smile. 

Fili nodded, his eyes falling to her up thrust leg. “Are they new?”

“Depends on what you consider new,” Kili said. “I got them a couple of weeks ago.” Fili glanced up at her, knowing immediately what she was saying. “Would you like to get a closer look at them?”

Fili nodded and Kili tilted her head to the side, her hair curly and loose falling forward to bare her neck. “Yes, please.”

Kili tugged sharply on his tie.

“Yes, Mistress, may I?”

Kili let go of his tie and pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers down. Fili went to his knees, his hands settling on her calf as he nuzzled the top edge of the boot where it met her thigh. Kili bit her lip as Fili kissed along the top edge, his hands sliding up from her calf to her knee to her thigh. Fili reached up, hooking his thumbs into the top of the boot and slowly rolling it down, kissing each inch of exposed skin. He didn’t seem to care that he was kissing the sheer black stockings she wore instead of her skin.

Kili watched him, the way his eyes were closed as he focused on her and her orders. This was what he needed and so that is what she gave him. She shivered as his hands crept up to the top of her stockings, sliding around until he found the garters. She smacked his hand and they both dropped back to holding her calf.

“I didn’t say you could take those off,” Kili said, moving her leg away from Fili and bending over to roll the boot back up to it’s proper position. “That was very naughty.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Fili said as he stayed on his knees. 

Kili walked away from him, looking around his office. It had been a bit since she’d last been in here. Fili’s desk was in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over most of the city. Erebor International was one of the tallest skyscrapers and was a pivotal part of the city skyline. And Fili could see it all. Being up here intimidated the hell out of Kili but Thorin had loved it. Fili was somewhere in between, he’d said a year ago when Thorin had stepped down as CEO and named Fili as his successor. 

That’s when this had all started, after all. The pressure and the constant collective eye of the world waiting for him to screw up had been too much. He’d stopped sleeping right and he’d been drinking far too much coffee. Kili had stepped in when it became clear that Fili wasn’t eating either. He’d been too focused on making sure everything was all right, that nothing was operating as it shouldn’t, that he’d ignored himself in favor of the company. Kili had called Jennifer, then a new hire, and told her Fili was taking the week off.

That first day she had sat Fili down and explained to him exactly what he was going to do, that the only one he had to please we her and no one else. She had crawled into his lap and made him listen, forcing him to accept the new role for his own sanity. And it had worked perfectly, until now. She’d get the full story out of him at some point but not right now.

Right now Fili was still on his knees in front of the couch, not having moved since Kili had walked away.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she asked, walking back over to him.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I missed you and was too eager.”

Kili reached out, running her hand through his hair. “Silly boy,” she said fondly. “If you missed me all you had to do was come home.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Kili bent over at the waist and wrapped her hand around the tie, gently leading Fili to his feet and over to his desk. She swept all the papers to the side, watching some of them flutter to the floor and hopped up to sit on the cool wood.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said. “Ten days is a very long time, Fili. You know why it’s unacceptable.”

“Please, Mistress, let me make it up to you,” he said.

Kili spread her legs and let Fili move between them to press close. “And what, exactly, would you do if I let you make it up to me?”

“May I kiss you, Mistress?” Fili asked, his eyes locked on her’s. She could barely see the blue from how aroused he was. Her eyes flicked down to his crotch and back up, smiling at the erection she could see straining against the nice fabric of his dress pants.

“Yes,” she said with an arched eyebrow. “You may.”

Fili leaned in and slid his lips against hers, keeping it sweet and chaste. Kili set her hands on his shoulders, one hand curling around the back of his neck. She could feel the tension there and gave a mental sigh. Why did he do this to himself? Honestly. She flicked her tongue over his lips, demanding he make it a real kiss. Fili kept his hands on the edge of desk as he leaned forward and slid his tongue into her mouth. Kili made a soft sound of approval, rubbing her tongue against his and leaning into Fili. He was letting her control everything, as much as he might want to just do whatever he wanted he respected her authority enough to do only what she told him.

She broke the kiss and nuzzled his jaw with a smile. "You should grow your goatee again," she said. "I liked it."

There was a pause and a sigh. "Yes, Mistress."

...oops. Looks like there was a story there she'd have to get out of him later.

"Tell me what you want," Kili said, pulling away from Fili's neck and toy with his tie.

"Mistress?" Fili asked, frowning.

"Do you want to fuck me on your desk?" Kili asked. "Against the windows? Or do you just want to kiss? Do you need to lay down on the couch and talk, do you need me to hold you?" She let go of his tie to cup his face. "Tell me what you need, Fee. I want to give you what you need."

Fili licked his lips. "I..."

Kili waited, rubbing her thumb against his cheek absently. This was the hard part. Fili had to ask her for what he needed. She knew that he needed a lot right now. He needed to talk and have her hold him, but that could come later when they were home. He needed desperately to get off, that she could see, but he might not ask for it. If not, that could be done later. He was stressed and tense and twitchy. She could feel it in his neck and shoulders. Later, maybe, she'd get him into the obnoxiously large tub she had demanded from Fili when they had moved into their house. It had jets, a temperature gauge to keep the water warm, was big enough for three people, and had a spot perfectly molded for relaxation. It was heaven when she had done something stupid at the garage.

Fili leaned forward, kissing her with just the barest amount of force and hunger. He was holding himself back. "I want to fuck you on my desk," he said, nipping her lip. He kept his hands where they were, not yet having been given permission to touch. "And maybe against the window too."

Kili licked his lips, smiling at him. "Yeah? Think you can do both?"

"Yes, Mistress, I think I can," he said. 

Kili tapped his nose and leaned back on his desk, bracing herself on her elbows and watching the way his eyes raked across her body. "All right then. You have my permission to touch me any way you'd like."

"Any way?" Fili asked, smiling.

"Rule 1: boots and stockings stay on," Kili said. 

"Rule 2?" Fili asked 

Kili shrugged. "Okay, so that's the only rule." 

She smiled and Fili leaned in to kiss her, hands coming up to thread into her hair as he pulled her across the desk. Kili moaned softly, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him grind against her as they kissed. Fili broke the kiss, nibbling along Kili's jaw and nuzzling her hair.

"You never wear your hair down," Fili said, running his hand through the curls. "You look gorgeous. You should do it more often."

"You have an issue with the way I usually have may hair?" she asked, tipping her head back.

Fili kissed her, winding her hair along his hands, tugging teasingly and working his way down her throat. He freed his hands from her hair to tug at the knot of her halter top, pulling it free so it slid down her chest to pool in her lap. Kili nudged Fili back so that she could pull his tie loose enough to start undoing his shirt. She pulled the shirt out of his pants and pushed it off his shoulders, sliding her hands over his chest, thumbs hooking through the hoops of his nipple piercings and tugging.

"You get more use out of those than I do," Fili said with a smile.

"That's why you got them," Kili said, "so I could play with them." 

She leaned in and threaded her tongue through one of the hoops, sucking and pulling, listening to Fili groan above her as her fingers pinched and rolled his other. She took the metal in her teeth, tugging gently before letting go, kissing along the Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil tattoo Fili had across his chest from shoulder to shoulder. Fili leaned back, his hand cradling the back of her head, letting her explore as she wanted. She pulled back and slid her hands down to his belt, undoing it with practiced ease.

"The skirt?" Fili asked, reaching out to run his hands up her thighs. "You want it to stay on too?"

"That's up to you," Kili said, pulling the belt through the loops of his pants and dropping it on the floor. 

Fili gave her a quick kiss before pulling away, looking for how to get her skirt off while Kili started getting Fili out of his pants. He found the zipper and dragged it down, wrapping his arm round her waist and lifting her with one arm enough to get the skirt down off her hips and down her legs. Kili kicked the skirt off and reached into Fili's pants to pull his cock out, stroking him slowly. He leaned in, kissing her hungrily as his hands came up to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing firmly against her nipples. Kili leaned into his hands, nipping her brother's lip sharply as he kneaded her chest.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you look in that skirt?" Fili asked. "You're a complete knockout, Kee."

Kili squeezed gently, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock. "I'll promise to dress up more often if you shut up and fuck me."

Fili hissed and leaned in to kiss her, one hand letting go of her breast to run the back of his knuckles between her legs. He hesitated when he realized the black lace panties had no crotch and looked at her with wide eyes. Kili arched an eyebrow, daring him to comment. He swallowed and moved his hand to follow the edges of the lace, fingers sliding slickly through her wetness. He reached up to pull her Closer to the edge of the desk and went down to his knees, guiding one leg over his shoulder. He nuzzled and kissed his way up her thigh, taking the edge of one stocking in his teeth and tugging it sharply, just short of ripping it. Kili flexed her leg, digging her heel into the small of his back in warning, and he let go of the sheer black fabric.

Fili leaned in, blowing warm air against her before leaning up to kiss along her stomach, one hand coming up to flick at the new navel ring.

"Really?" He asked.

"Shut up, you," Kili said, her voice high and breathy. "Get back to work."

Fili smiled, kissing along her stomach and dragging his teeth over the edge of her navel before turning his head and rocking back on his heels to leave a long string of biting kisses along the inside of her thigh that would turn into bruises within a day. Kili groaned as Fili leaned in close to lick along the outside, teasingly parting her lips with his tongue before pulling back to slip a finger between them and then following them with his tongue. He diligently worked his mouth and tongue, licking and sucking her clean, chuckling softly as Kili's body just offered more for him to drink in.

"It really had been a while, hasn't it?" Fili asked. "I don't think I've ever gotten you this wet before."

Kili dug her heel into Fili's back, taking victory in his wince. "You really don't want to remind me how long it's been, you ass," Kili said. "I'm going to regret not making sure you have tomorrow off."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Fili said.

Kili's hips twitched and her breath hitched as he slid a finger inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "You gonna take the day off?"

"I've been officially reminded that I have some prior engagements that take precedence over anything work related."

Kili's head fell back as Fili pressed his tongue inside her with his fingers, sucking and licking greedily at her. She whimpered, words leaving her head as she grew the edge of the desk tightly, and bit her lip to try and keep relatively quiet. Fili's tongue left her with one last lick before tilting his mouth up to suck on her clit. Kili dug her nails into the wood of Fili’s desk and arched her hips under Fili’s talented mouth. She was getting so close to coming, Fili’s fingers still moving teasingly inside her as he very gently scraped his teeth over her. Kili gave a tiny shout that turned into an angry shriek as Fili pulled away and slid his fingers out of her.

“Get your ass back here,” Kili growled, reaching out to grab the tie still hanging from Fili’s neck and reeling him in.

Fili kissed her, sharing the taste of her. “Yes, Mistress,” he murmured against her lips.

Kili ground against him, feeling the hot, hard length of him slide against her and ached. “Fuck me,” she ordered, twining the tie around her hand. “Make me scream. We’re all alone up here, no one’s gonna hear us.” She leaned in, pressing her breasts against his firm chest, the metal of his nipple piercings pressing against her. “You told me you wanted to fuck me on your desk. Is that so you can jack off in here when you’re alone, thinking about this night? You know you will. You’re never going to be able to work at this desk again without thinking about me sitting here in these boots and the crotchless thong. You’re gonna get off to it, leaning back in that nice comfy chair of yours, your hand around your prick as you think about how you wrapped your hands around my hips and fucked me on your desk, how I wrapped my legs around your waist and dug my heels in, how I screamed--”

Fili kissed her again, one hand cupping the back of her head, holding her still as he plundered her mouth greedily, demanding every breath she could possibly give as his hips moved and he pushed into her. She groaned, helping as she tilted her hips, as he sunk deep inside her. He broke the kiss, panting against her cheek, eyes closed as he held still.

“Fuck,” he murmured. “Almost forgotten.”

“Move,” she said, breath catching. “I need you to move, Fee.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, nipping her lip and slowly pulling out before his hips snapped forward, burying himself in her again. He grabbed her hip with his free hand, the other weaving his fingers through her hair and holding her head still as they kissed, as they slowly worked out a rhythm between them. Kili wrapped her legs around him, one heel digging into the back of his thigh, urging him to move faster and harder, panting against his mouth.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and Fili let go of her to grab the edge of the desk to give him better leverage to thrust harder into her. She let her head fall back and gave a loud moan. It felt so good, so amazingly good, to have Fili inside her again. She never felt more alive than she did when he was shoving his cock inside her. She used to tease him that they were made for each other but he just smiled and she had realized it was less of a joke and more a truth. No one could keep up with her as well as Fili and no one had ever made her scream louder than he did.

“C’mon,” Fili murmured as he leaned forward, kissing and biting along her throat. “Come for me, sis, scream for me.” 

He helped her lean back further to recline on the desk, hips still keeping up the hard, swift grind, and leaned down to suck on her breast, mouthing at the areola and the nipple, before biting down just hard enough. Kili grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails in and gasping loudly, eyes squeezing closed as he did it again before switching to the other breast, sucking hard at her breast. Kili could feel the build inside her and arched her back, bringing her hips down hard on Fili as he thrust up. He took her nipple between his teeth and applied just the slightest amount of pressure and tugged as he thrust inside her and that was the final straw. Kili screamed Fili’s name as she came, her body grabbing and clinging to Fili’s cock inside her, wanting to keep him there as part of her more than anything else. He stayed as still as he could, tiny little shallow thrusts, as she caught her breath.

Kili lay back against the desk, panting, and looked up at him through a haze of satisfaction and pleasure. “That felt good,” she said, licking her lips.

“Yeah?” Fili asked, sliding his hand down over her stomach, thumb rubbing idly under her navel. Her hips twitched slightly, inner muscles flexing against the delicious feeling of Fili still hard inside her.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Think you could keep going?” he asked.

Kili smiled lazily, reaching up to pull at the tie. She loosened the knot and pulled it over his head and tossed it in the vague direction of the rest of their clothes. She ran her hand through Fili’s hair, dragging her nails against his scalp. “You wanna fuck me against the window,” she said.

Fili leaned down and kissed her. “Gotta admit, I love fucking you against them.”

“You want to show everyone how you get to fuck me,” Kili said happily.

“If we could, I would take you to this club downtown,” Fili said, his hand still over her stomach. “They’ve got this stage set up and people go up there and fuck on it for the whole club to see. Cameras and big screen tvs showing the whole thing to the whole place. I want to do that, take you to a club like that, bend you over and fuck you for them all to see.”

Kili bit her lip and wiggled her hips against him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fili said, sliding his hands around to her waist, one bracing her as he wrapped his other arm around her. She gave a soft moan as he pulled out but wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take her weight and walk her over to the window, pushing her up against the glass. “I’d love to take you there.”

Kili kissed him, trying not to shiver as her hot skin met the cold glass. Fili pinned her there, gripping her hips tightly as he thrust back inside her. She groaned, feeling him get further inside her, and wrapped an arm around his neck. Fili mouthed at her neck, kissing and sucking and biting as he built up momentum. Kili slid a hand between them, letting Fili focus on keeping them upright, spreading her lips and running her fingers along Fili’s cock, feeling where he was thrusting into her. Fili panted against her skin as she wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a little bit more pressure and friction.

“Fucking tease,” Fili groaned, his head falling onto her shoulder as he snapped his hips forward enough to move her against the glass.

Kili gasped and let go of him to better use her fingers on herself, flicking her nail over her clit as Fili set a fast pace, more interested in getting himself off than her. Kili didn’t blame him, honestly, and was surprised he’d held back as much as he had. She could feel his desperation, watching him bite his lip as he half-hid his face against her neck.

“C’mon, baby,” she groaned. “Come for me. Wanna feel you fill me up.”

“Fuck,” Fili groaned, hips moving faster.

Kili groaned, working her hand faster. “God, hear that? Hear how it sounds when you fuck me? Love how it sounds, knowing how wet you’ve got me, that your cock’s leaking in me and soon you’re gonna come inside me. Fucking love that, Fee, love feeling that.”

“Yeah?” Fili asked, kissing along her jaw as her head went back and smacked into the glass. She didn’t care, just moaning as he sucked on her earlobe. “Tell me more.”

“You like it when I spread my legs and let you in? You like how tight I am for you, Fee? Made for you, only you, no one else ever again,” Kili said, nuzzling his hair as they moved. “Swear I can feel you getting close, getting all big inside me,” Kili said, her fingers moved determinedly, sending little shocks of pleasure racing across her nerves. “You gonna come, baby, gonna fill me up with your come?”

Fili growled softly, “Fuck, fuck, close, Kili, so close.”

“Give it to me,” Kili begged, so close to coming again herself. Her fingers moved faster and she let her head rest back against the glass as she gasped and panted. “I want it, Fili, want you to come inside me.”

Fili shouted as he came, grabbing Kili’s hips and grinding inside her as he did. The feel of Fili pulsing inside her set her off, clenching tight around him as she came for the second time that night. She clung to him limply as he pinned her against the glass while they caught their breath.

“Fuck,” Fili groaned.

Kili was too wrung out to do more than nuzzle him affectionately. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of pleasure and wanted nothing more than for it to keep going. But all good things had to come to an end and Fili slowly, gently, pulled out of her before gathering her in his arms and carrying her over to the couch. He laid her out on the soft leather and she helped him pull up his pants and tuck himself back into his boxer-briefs. He sat next to her, a satisfied little smile on his face as he pulled her legs onto his lap, stroking along the boots.

“Sorry,” he said after a moment, his eyes closed.

“Hm?” she asked, watching him from under her half-closed eyes.

“For the past two weeks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, stretching her body out and reveling in the aches and the squishy feeling between her legs. She felt like she’d been ridden hard and put away wet and she loved it.

“I want to make it up to you,” he said.

Kili gathered enough strength to arch a leg, digging the heel of her stiletto into Fili’s thigh. “You just did. Idiot.”

“I’ve got a lunch meeting tomorrow,” Fili said. “It’s at the country club. Mother and Uncle should be there--”

“Pass,” Kili said.

“I was going to say that we could get a room there if it ran late enough. They have really good jacuzzis.”

“You want to have sex in a jacuzzi?” Kili asked, craning her neck at him. “We have the same thing at home.”

“Yeah, but the club has a balcony,” Fili said thoughtfully.

“And people who know us,” Kili reminded him. 

Fili leaned down, kissing her stomach and nudging her legs apart and he slid his mouth down to lick at her. Kili shivered, overly sensitive, and reached out to try and stop him. But Fili was determined, licking her clean of the mix of their come as it slowly leaked out of her. Kili watched him, her breathing growing heavier.

“Stop,” she whispered.  
Fili looked up at her, licking his lips.

“I got Jennifer to give you Thursday through Sunday off,” Kili said. “It’s about a week away but if you behave, I’ll see if I can find one of those clubs you want to take me to. A few cities over if we can manage, maybe somewhere no one will know who we are.”

“You’re perfect,” Fili said, sliding up Kili’s body to kiss her sweetly. She smiled against his lips, tasting the both of them there and thinking that that was right, that that was how it was supposed to be. The two of them, together, inseparable, always united.


End file.
